send me to heaven
by Seductive Venus
Summary: A bittersweet collection of love and loss. For the tragic indigo-coloured romance between Euphie and Lelouch.
1. Escorting the Princess

Title: Escorting the Princess

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch vi Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 2. Ballroom Dancing

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Attending ballroom dancing lessons was compulsory and required. At five-years-old, Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia, was not exempted. Wearing a violet dress shirt, slacks and shiny black shoes he stood at the edge of the ballroom uncertainly. His black hair was combed back to show his long-lashed amethyst-coloured eyes by his mother's gentle hands.

The guard thumped the floor with his staff before announcing the arrival of the young princesses, Cornelia and Euphemia li Britannia, into the ballroom.

His eyes did not miss the smile of pleasure their instructor showered upon his young charges. The pretty siblings curtsied before him. It wasn't long before blue eyes met his.

Lelouch smiled as Euphie excused herself gracefully to approach him. She wore a beautiful dream of a gown with a fantastic color. Her pink hair was tied up in an elegant chignon while a diamond glittered on her throat. "Lelouch!" she sang happily. "You came!"

"Euphie," he nodded. She was his next favourite half-sister after Nunnally.

"Do you like my new dress? It's my new favorite color…" Euphie explained sweetly. Her brows knitted together as she thought very hard. "I-Indigo, I think. I really like it because the colour is like Onee-sama's hair…"

Lelouch smiled. It was characteristic of Euphie to make decisions based on the things she liked or fancied. She did not think much about the costs or reasons. She only did what she wanted.

Their dancing instructor called their attention. She turned to him with a mischievous grin. "I don't think I want Schneizel-oniisama to be my escort tonight…"

"I will be your escort," Lelouch volunteered with a smooth bow. "A lady must not be lonely."

"Thank you, Lelouch." Euphemia tilted her head with a small grin. "I want you to always do that for me in the future."

Blushing, the shy little prince could only nod.

He took her arm and led her towards the center of the ballroom floor. Music filled the air and their hearts. She was light as a feather in his arms. Her smiles, laughter and small talk made him lightheaded. Lelouch loved how her fancy indigo-colored dress swirled and settled around her.

Years later, he will only remember the color of her dress and the smile on her lips. He was supposed to be her escort and he failed her. The sweet-sad memory brought only tears into his violet-coloured eyes.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Written for 7rainbowprompts with Lelouch/Euphie in mind. The themes come from the Indigo set. As usual, I'm still waiting for the claim to become official so everything is done purely for your enjoyment.


	2. ribbons

Title: Ribbons

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: EuphemiaxLelouch

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 8. Elegance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Euphemia possessed an elegance that most women envied. When she walked into the room, she attracted attention effortlessly. Her graceful walk, regal posture and kind air made everyone stop and stare. Born as a princess she was nevertheless used to the spotlight.

She had an innate sense of style and a good eye for colour. It was inevitable for the women in the mainland kingdom to imitate the Third Princess's tastes in fashion. Her hairstyle, clothes and shoes were slavishly imitated. It was unanimously agreed that she was the top trendsetter of the nation. Anyone who wanted to stay in court must be competitive in all things including fashion.

Lelouch secretly sent her a box of indigo-coloured ribbons with instructions for her to wear them on the next state function. The clueless princess did what he asked without any questions. It contrasted beautifully with her shiny pink hair.

During the ball, women oohed and aahed at the natural decoration on her hair.

"It is most elegant," a young noblewoman said in a flattering tone. "It suits you."

"They're from my lover," Euphemia said brightly. "It matches Lelouch's eyes, don't you think?"

Everyone gasped.

The Second Prince Schneizel smirked at his younger brother. He lowered his voice for the dark-haired lad's ears. "It's not a very subtle approach. I win."

Lelouch sighed in defeat.

It was noticed that all the women in the kingdom wore ribbons in their hair to match their lover's eyes on the next day. Euphemia set the trend yet again.


	3. her immortality

Title: Her Immortality

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch vi Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 6. Immortality

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine! Especially the lines from the Thomas Hardy poem, Her Immortality scattered throughout the fic.

_"Unto the place where I last saw_

_My dead Love's living smile."_

Lelouch vi Britannia, after becoming the Holy Emperor of Britannia, visited the place that settled her fate only once. His faithful friend and loyal Knight chose to remain behind in the car; he couldn't blame him at all. Tonight was the first and last time.

With a heavy heart, he entered the vandalized and bloodied stadium that was supposed to give birth to the new Special Administrative Region of Japan.

He descended the staircase to head towards the stage. A row of plush red chairs were lined along the wall. The red carpet was still there. It occured to him that nobody had cleaned the mess. The Government of Britannia ignored it after the incident. Patches of dried blood clung to stone; the smell of death permeated the atmosphere. In the indigo twilight, it was the site of a terrible nightmare.

His steps slowed down. Violet eyes scanned the surrounding area. The memory came back with a vengeance. The dead bodies falling, the gunshots firing and the terrible but beautiful voice commanding the army to exterminate all of the Japanese...

A gasp of pain escaped his lips.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and climbed the stage. The stadium easily seated thousands. Thousands of hopeful people came that day with their desire for freedom from the oppressive Britannian empire. And thousands also died.

He remembered it all too well. How many times did he dream of it? How many nights was he tortured by it? He raised a shaking hand to cover his left eye, the container of the Geass. For the first time in his life, he hated having the power of kings.

The newly crowned Emperor sat down on the edge of the stage, forgetting his pristine white slacks and cape. He stared at the site of carnage and hate. The sounds of guns and screams and hysterical orders rang in his ears. The sight of a panicking crowd and a reluctant army made him want to close his eyes. It was everything that he could do to turn everything around.

He placed his face on his hands.

Lelouch knew that he could only use his Geass once. He realized with a sinking heart that once he accidentally ordered the Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia to kill all the Japanese, he could not undo it. It was his fault for removing Zero's mask. It was his fault for not controlling his power. It was his fault for not thinking at all...

He was ready to give anything up for her. The Black Knights, the rebellion and the plans to crush Britannia was set aside for her. It was inevitable because Euphemia only wanted the greater good. So Lelouch was ready to step aside to give way for her vision.

And he ruined it.

Lelouch gripped his hair tightly. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't believe that he still suffered for it. Although he promised himself that he will not hesitate or regret since he started, he did. She was the only one he regretted.

"What's wrong?" a soft voice asked.

He blinked. The place was getting to him. There was no way he heard that. It was totally impossible...

Lelouch uncovered his face and looked up. The moon was right behind her; it blinded him for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Euphemia was smiling down at him. She was wearing a perfectly lovely white dress with a crown on her head. Her voluminous pink hair were gathered into two buns while the rest flowed down her back. Blue eyes stared down at him kindly. He couldn't help but notice that her skin was suffused with the same pale moonlight glow.

"Euphie!" he exclaimed, shocked.

She smiled widely. "I'm glad you remember! Lelouch, don't be afraid."

"What are you?" The Emperor managed to blurt out. He couldn't believe that he was actually _seeing_ things. Madness definitely ran in the family.

Euphemia li Britannia sat down beside him. "I'm a shadow, a shade of my former self. You called me to you. I am dead and you know it, Lelouch."

_I killed you_, he thought involuntarily. _I'll know._

"It's nice that you decided to visit me," she continued conversationally. Her smile was bittersweet. "Nobody does. Not even Suzaku-kun. It's been a year since I died and no one remembered... But you visited me tonight."

Lelouch stared at her soft gaze. Even in death, Euphemia was kind and gentle. Regret washed over him. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," her voice was serene. He suddenly remembered the pretty little girl who always forgave those who hurt her with a loving smile. "I was meant to die. Lives are so short, Lelouch. You're trying your best to rectify your mistakes. It's admirable."

His cheeks burned. Euphie was the only one who could make him blush with her careless comments and romantic thoughts. "Do you know my plans?"

"Nothing is a secret when you're in heaven," Euphie said, laughing. "I hope you'll join me there someday."

"I don't think so," he answered slowly "I am not fit for it. Euphie, I've arranged my death..."

She shook her head vehemently. Her blue eyes were serious. The soft and tender voice recited a poem from memory:

_"A Shade but in its mindful ones_

_Has immortality;_

_By living, me you keep alive,_

_By dying you slay me."_

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning. "Are you telling me to stay alive?"

Euphemia clapped her hands in delight. "That's right! I don't want you to die."

"But that's not possible. Zero Requiem has already commenced. There's no way the people will want me to continue to rule..." Lelouch argued. He respected her wishes, he truly did, but there was no way he could call his plans off. "I'm trying to cleanse your reputation, Euphie. If I die in Zero's hands then I am purged of my sins."

The ghost reached out and cupped his cheek. Her voice was a tender whisper. "Lelouch, I don't care about that. What I care about is you. I want you to live as long as you can to care for Nunnally and to change the world."

"Nunnally will do that," he said feebly. "She will follow your vision and your instructions. Guide her instead of me."

Euphemia smiled sadly. "If you die then I am truly dead. My memory lives in your heart although it hurts you everyday. Didn't you know that through you I achieved immortality?"

"In human records, I think," Lelouch murmured "you exist as the Massacre Princess."

She waved her hand dismissively. "That doesn't matter. To my family and friends, I am forever their beloved girl. I am immortal because of their memory. I exist through your love."

Violet eyes saddened. "As much as I want to do what you want, I cannot. I must finish what I started."

Euphemia li Britannia leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. It was like a breath of wind, the lightest of touches. Even her tears glowed in the soft moonlight. "Then I will wait for you, Lelouch, until the time comes."

Lelouch's eyes widened as she got up. She curtsied gracefully as a princess of the fallen empire. Her body was disintegrating into a million glittering silver particles. He forgot that she was a ghost, a shade or a shadow. He felt his heart break when she tried to touch his cheek for the last time.

His grief became slightly bearable.

Even in death, he knew, she will welcome him with open arms. Perhaps then his hurting heart will cease when enveloped by her love and grace.


	4. lost and found

Title: Lost and Found

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch vi Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 1. Look Over Your Shoulder

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Notes: Slightly AU. You've been warned nya~

Princess Euphemia was a little girl when she lost her younger brother to the outbreak of war. They were half-siblings but that did not mean that they were not truly family. She considered him as the most important person in her world after her elder sister Cornelia. When the news broke out that the political hostages in Japan were gone, she fainted out of shock.

The pink-haired princess never gave up in trying to find them. She was truly fond of Lelouch and Nunnally. It baffled Cornelia, Clovis and Schneizel why she always begged them to send out missions to search for them even years after the incident. She firmly believed that they were alive.

Cornelia once asked why she was so desperate to find them. Looking up into her sister's indigo eyes, she failed at words. Her heart was in her eyes. With a sigh, her sister- serving and training in the military now- nodded. "I'll try."

Schneizel approached Euphie and patted her head. Lowering his voice, he said. "We'll try to find him before your birthday. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Euphemia hugged him to his surprise.

The princess believed that they were alive like the fabled lost Romanov princesses in centuries who'd escaped their captors. In her heart of hearts, she knew that she would definitely _feel_ if they were gone.

On the day before her seventeenth birthday, she received the most startling news. Her blue eyes stared at the royal seal stamped at the bottom of the letter. She realized that their father who was the current Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire of Britannia had promoted her to a higher status. After her grand birthday gala, she was going to Area 11 as the Deputy-Viceroy with her own seal and coat of arms.

Cornelia was the first to know the next morning.

After a brief birthday greeting, Euphemia thrust the royal envelope into her sister's hands. The strong and stunning general went home after a rigorous campaign just to attend her little sister's birthday bash. The violet-haired woman laughed uproariously as she read the letter. Her eyes were misty with mirth. "God knows how you hated politics, Euphie. Now you're off to Area 11 as Deputy..."

"I'm sure Father knows why I want to go there," she said optimistically. "He must know I wanted to look for Lelouch!"

"Why are you so desperate to find him anyway?" Cornelia asked seriously. She placed the letter on top of the dresser. Her sister was the flighty and whimsical one. Of the two siblings, Cornelia was more suited to the job. But she couldn't possibly take the promotion because she was serving as a general in the army. "It's been more than a decade since they died."

Euphie's eyes hardened. "Lelouch will do the same if it was me. I don't want to fail him."

She squeaked when her older sister hugged her tightly. Their mother was not a demonstrative woman so Cornelia made up for it. The sisters were very close to each other since childhood. "I know you still love him, Euphie. It's all right. Now," the violet-haired woman said casually "what do you want for your birthday gift?"

"Lelouch!" Euphie said brightly.

Cornelia laughed as she left the room. "We'll see about that!"

Hours later, Euphemia li Britannia descended the elegantly curved stairway to the applause of the nobility. She showed off her hourglass shape in a full-length gown in dreamy indigo satin and soft tulle with an embellished sweetheart neckline on her tight bodice. The very full skirt had multiple layers of tulle with expensive glass beads sewn and scattered like stars. Her long wavy pink hair were partially up to let delicate curls frame her lovely face; her ears glowed with brilliant star sapphires that matched her eyes.

Their breaths were stolen away when the young princess curtsied perfectly.

Second Prince Schneizel held out his arm for his younger sister and escorted her towards the center of the room. His smile was suave while they assumed their positions. The orchestra started to play a happy tune. "Happy birthday, Euphie."

"Thank you, Schneizel-oniisama," she smiled pleasantly. "It's very nice of you to escort me."

"Clovis is green with envy," the blond-haired prince teased. "He wanted to play with the prettiest princess. All of the other princes wanted the same thing as well."

Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Then we can't let that happen, can we? After all, I want only one perfect prince."

"A missing prince," Schneizel corrected in a teasing tone. His blue eyes were calm and cool. She always thought that her older brother's eyes were like the ocean- changing and constant at the same time.

"No news yet?" Euphie pouted. She felt her chest tighten and her breath catch. "T-That's okay. You tried your best..."

The blond prince stopped dancing and bowed. She curtsied back. He led her away from the ballroom towards the garden. The grand Garden of Vows stretched as far as the eye can see. They stood together, side by side, as they stared at the grandeur of their home. Under the twilight sky, he released her hand and stepped back.

"Look over your shoulder," Schneizel suggested in his hypnotic voice. "You'll find what you seek."

Heart beating wildly, Euphie's head slowly turned to look over her left shoulder. A tall dark-haired figure stepped out of the shadows and into the sliver of light coming from the open double doors. She gasped, shocked, as she recognized him.

"Happy birthday, Euphie," Lelouch vi Britannia greeted quietly. His violet eyes were deep and unfathomable. "I've come for you."

"Lelouch!" She shrieked in wild delight. The next thing he knew was that he was enveloped in a cloud of perfume and warm arms. She buried her head on the crook of his neck to inhale the deliciously mixed aroma of male sweat and Lelouch's scent. "You came back!"

"I heard you've been looking for me," he said wryly. "I can't possibly stay away... Hey, don't cry!"

Euphemia released him and stepped back. Tears streamed down from sparkling blue eyes. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't help but gaze at her. Her smile shot straight into his heart. "I-I can't help it."

"I'm going to get arrested," sighed the dark-haired prince "if they found out that I made the guest of honor cry. Please calm down."

She accepted his handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Schneizel looked on, amused at the sight. He glared at him before turning to Euphemia.

"How did you get here?" she asked, curious. "We've been looking for you for over ten years! You could've tried to contact us! We thought you were dead!"

"A-Ah, there's a story behind that..." he tried to explain.

She went on as though she didn't hear him. "And you defied Father! What happened to you and Nunnally? How is she? Where are you staying?"

"Euphie," Schneizel interrupted smoothly. He laid a placating hand on her arm. "Let Lelouch speak."

The dark-haired prince gripped her shoulders and stared into her eyes. His voice was low and sad. "I was not a hostage in Japan. In fact, we were taken care of by the Ashford Family. As of now, Nunnally and I are staying in a first class hotel. We declined the offer to stay in the Palace. Now, it's my turn to ask. Are you going to take it?"

"Take what?" Euphie said brilliantly.

"Are you going to take that man's offer to become the Deputy-Viceroy of Area 11?" Lelouch asked seriously.

She knitted her forehead, still confused. "Should I? I don't know much about politics or military tactics..."

"Take it, please." The long-lost Britannian prince said gently. "Take that and severe your bonds with the Palace."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because Lelouch wants you to go to Japan and be his Deputy-Viceroy." Schneizel explained smoothly. Lelouch glared at his older brother. "That was why the old man decided to give you the job. Didn't you know, little sister? Lelouch won the hearts of the Japanese. They elected him as Viceroy."

"I thought that the Area do not have any government," Euphie said uncertainly. "They're all colonies of Britannia."

"Lelouch changed that by working inside the Britannian government and changing laws. He revealed himself when his plan was completed. Our father was impressed when Lelouch proved himself as the most powerful man in the nation. That's when Lelouch was taken back and awarded."

Euphie turned to Lelouch. "You weren't hurt? You weren't lost?"

He shook his head.

"You were working with Britannia all this time!" She yelled in shock. Lelouch winced when she pinched his cheek. "You're so mean, Lelouch!"

"That was why we couldn't find him," Schneizel said, really amused now. "He used a different name and identity. We're sorry we kept it from you. Cornelia and I didn't want to disappoint you, little sister..."

Euphie gripped her skirts tightly. Her hands unclenched. She smiled sweetly at her half-brothers. "Thank you for the heart attack. I think that makes this birthday more memorable."

"Happy birthday again," the blond Schneizel said as he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. He left them to return to the ball.

Lelouch and Euphie stood under the starry sky without speaking. In the tradition of shy young lovers, Lelouch offered his hand. She took it and he led her away to the Garden of Vows. They had plenty of catching up to do.

Princess Euphemia was already a young woman when she found not her younger brother but her lover.


	5. chocolates

Title: Chocolates

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch vi Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 7. Foreign Chocolate

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Notes: Slightly AU. You've been warned nya~

Euphemia tiptoed through the quiet halls of Ashford Academy. She was clutching a brightly wrapped box to her chest as she stole through the hallways like a thief in the night. It was actually fun to pretend that she was on a top secret mission. She did not want to be caught so she woke up earlier than usual to avoid the crowds.

She mused that she would like to be a thief in any case. Her new black shoes did not make any noise as she walked on newly mopped floors and creaky stairs. A quick glance at her gift brought a smile to her lips. Today she was going to steal a heart!

Her hand stalled at the doorknob. She felt blood rush up to her cheeks. Her heartbeats raced wildly in her chest. It was now or never. With more energy than was required, she opened the door and entered the room.

"Ah, Euphie. You're early," Lelouch's deep voice drawled. He looked up from his book to catch her blush to the roots of her hair. A sly smile slipped into his face. She was immediately reminded of the famous Cheshire Cat that disappeared and appeared at will on a fairytale. "What's the occassion?"

All of her upbringing and resolve flew out the window.

Stuttering and blushing, she forced herself to look away. Silently berating herself for losing her courage, she decided that she would rather leave it on his locker. To leave it on his table was a bad idea on the first place. (She certainly did not count on meeting him in his classroom so early in the morning!)

"Euphie?" he prodded.

"Happyvalentinesdayhere'syourchocolate!" Euphie blurted out in a rush and threw the box at him. He caught it with a baffled look. She backed away from him, smiling uncertainly. "Bye Lelouch!"

Euphie ran out of the room. He could swear that her cheeks were flaming red when she left.

The dark-haired boy looked down on the bright red box with a large bow. He suddenly remembered that it was Valentines Day. Girls were allowed to present chocolates to the guys they liked. He had reassured himself that he wasn't going to break many hearts today. (He received tons of chocolates and an average of six love confessions annually.) What he did not count on was the fact that Euphie was going to be one of them.

Lelouch opened the box carefully. His eyes widened at the large indigo-colored package inside. Euphie had gone through a lot of trouble to give him a certain brand foreign chocolates that were only available outside of Japan. The realization warmed him.

He broke a block of chocolate. The sweet milky chocolate taste brought back memories of growing up in Aries Palace, playing with Euphie and Nunnally and drowsy afternoons with his mother. It was a taste that he associated with warmth, comfort and love.

Lelouch ate some more. Those were the feelings that he linked with Euphie too. A smile spread all over his lips. Now that he thought about it, she was the first thing he'll think about when he ate these chocolates...

"You've got chocolate on your teeth," Suzaku commented dryly.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too," the violet-eyed prince retorted as he closed his mouth shut.

The brown-haired boy sent a sidelong glance to the shy pink-haired girl hiding on the second door at the back of the classroom. He smiled slightly and she smiled back. It seemed that she succeeded in catching the elusive prince's heart.


	6. work of love

Title: Work of Love

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch vi Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 4. Tie-Dye

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Notes: Slightly AU again. You've been warned nya~

"Nice shirt," Rivalz laughed.

Lelouch's cheeks burned. He walked on as though he didn't hear anything.

"That's a really great design," Suzaku commented as he suppressed a laugh. His green eyes were twinkling merrily. "I didn't take you for a hippie."

"Shut up," the dark-haired prince muttered under his breath.

The young men perked up when they heard a voice calling for Lelouch. Gym class halted as a pink-haired girl ran inside. All the guys stared at the pretty and rare sight of Euphemia wearing an apron. They sighed in admiration. The girls giggled and smiled at the tie-dyed shirt their prince wore.

"Lelouch!"

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily. His violet eyes glared at her. She jumped but approached him nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," Euphie said quietly. "I wanted to tell you... I'm really sorry that I had to use your gym shirt for my Home Economics class..."

Lelouch blushed harder. He looked down on what used to be his pure white gym shirt that was now striped and dotted with indigo dye. It looked like a mad masterpiece of a stoned painter. He rolled his eyes heavenwards to avoid looking at her pleading blue eyes.

"It's a work of love, isn't it?" Shirley chimed in.

"T-That's very pretty, Euphie-hime," Nina added.

"It's so nice to be young and in love," Milly sighed with an affected air. "Lelouch must appreciate a work of love."

Lelouch bit his tongue. He didn't want to hurt Euphie with careless remarks. Sensing that she was winning, the pink-haired princess smiled coyly at her boyfriend. "Don't you like it?"

"I-It's okay, I guess." The dark-haired young lad admitted quietly. He rubbed the back of his head to release some of his pent-up tension. Her smile grew and grew. For the first time that day, Lelouch appreciated her efforts.

"Do you want me to add some pink on it?" Euphie asked slyly.

"HELL NO!"

"There goes his resolve," murmured Suzaku to Rivalz. The other lad shrugged.

"I'll bet that his shirt will sell for a million yen in the Internet."


	7. Starlight

Title: Starlight

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch vi Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 3. Mixed Drinks

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Notes: Slightly AU with a** lemon**. You've been warned nya~

"You're drunk," Lelouch grunted as he supported her weight. She merely giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He did not regret taking her out of the party. They walked towards the front door of her sorority house very slowly. "You don't trust cute guys with mixed drinks, okay?"

"Yes _onii-sama_," Euphemia collapsed into a fit of giggles. Her blue eyes sparkled as she stared at him. He blushed and let her go. She leaned on the solid wall for support while watching him struggle to find her keys in the dark. "I was just having a little fun..."

"You've had enough fun," the dark-haired princeling snapped. His violet eyes turned to her sternly after he managed to open the front door. "I know that the party was for all of the college students to get to know each other but that doesn't mean you can display disgraceful behaviour..."

He felt irritation and exasperation when he realized that she wasn't listening. The pink-haired young woman was leaning on the railing that ran along the porch to stare up at the night sky. She sighed deeply. He pushed the door open before walking towards her.

"What colour is the night sky?" she asked softly. "Is it midnight blue yet?"

Lelouch shook his head. "No, I think it's indigo."

Euphemia pondered on his statement. She chuckled. "That's the colour of silence and twilight. Indigo... I like how it sounds on my tongue..."

"Try using it on a sentence," he teased. His half-sister and best friend inched closer towards him. He stepped backwards and she walked forwards until his back hit the wall. She was staring at him with the deadly serious face that he liked and he was staring back. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and a bit of excitement while hers were from the wine.

The silence seemed to last forever.

When she spoke, her voice was like silk or velvet. It draped over him and held him close. "Your eyes mimic the twilight and the deepest of midnights," she murmured as her gaze held him captive "and I drown in the silence of an indigo-coloured sky."

"Very good," he whispered, throat dry.

Euphemia smiled. That was the silly, drunken smiling that she showed off when she was happy, ecstatic or even drunk… He couldn't tear his eyes away from her reddened and wet lips that always had a ready grin for him. It was also the last thing he saw before he felt the same pair catch his.

She moaned low in her throat when he wrapped a pair of strong arms around her slender body. Her long pink hair was freed from its ribbons and cascaded down her back in a mess of waves and ripples. She purred when his lips travelled down her smooth and tender throat and his fingers massaged her scalp.

Lelouch was so strong, so reliable and so constant. Without his tall and lanky frame, she felt like she would collapse. Was it gravity that was betraying her or was it the wine that danced on her veins? He pulled her closer into his embrace and she didn't not resist. No, she did not want to! All she wanted was to sink into his kisses and hugs and _oh_...

They fell on the floor. She wondered vaguely if that was supposed to happen. A giggle escaped her before it was captured by Lelouch's luscious lips. She couldn't blame gravity anymore when she wanted to pull him downwards with her. Then she couldn't blame the magic of cocktails and punch that her good-natured friends served her...

Euphie opened her eyes to see a multitude of stars glittering on the heavens. They looked like the diamonds her mother kept on her chest; they were the jewels that she inherited. Then she was closing her eyes in pleasure mixed with pain only to see bursts of indigo behind her eyelids.

It was happening so fast. She did not want to stop. _Oh no she did not want it to stop. _What she wanted was him. All she wanted was _this_.

Euphie knew that good girls did not do this. No, they were prim and proper and acted like princesses. Laughter escaped her. She was a princess but she was neither. Now she was Euphemia sharing a sacred experience with Lelouch. And they were both teenagers getting drunk on the magic of love and mixed cocktails.

Lelouch rained kisses on her face and neck. She struggled to open her eyes to watch his expression, his nuances and his pleasures. Her hands cupped the back of his head to draw him closer and lower to explore places that he'd never seen...

Starlight became her. She seemed to glow in the darkness. The faintest sheen of sweat was suffused with an ethereal gleam. Every inch was worshipped with lips and tongue. He did not want to miss a moment. For once, Lelouch was aware that he was in the presence of a goddess. He was just a supplicant, a servant. And he was determined to serve her well.

He was vaguely glad that it was very, very dark. Sounds of the party and drunken voices faded away. It felt so good, so delicious, and so naughty to do it where anyone can find them...

Taking Euphemia was like drinking her essence. Bound body and soul, they trembled. His senses were going to burst with her laughter and happiness. Love and longing snaked its way into his soul before he could stop them. When he leaned down to kiss her, he was glad that he loved her.

When they came together, they thought they saw shooting stars.

A little while later, she woke him up by biting his earlobe very gently. Her amused voice roused him out of slumber.

"Now who was involved in disgraceful behaviour?" Euphemia teased with a giggle. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer to warm herself.

Lelouch kissed her to shut her up.


	8. dance of the spirits

Title: Dance of the Spirits

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch vi Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 9. Penguins

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Notes: Slightly AU. You've been warned nya~

_Lelouch read a beautiful novel to me today. It was about penguins that lived in the southern hemisphere where they live on whole tracts of land by themselves. I think it was a pretty tale because he mentioned something about penguins mating for life. There was a ritual that involved getting the perfect rock by a hopeful male that will be presented to a future mate. I thought that sounded wonderful._

_Then he told me about the Aurora that was natural lights shows at night in the Polar Regions. Penguins were lucky because they can see them from where they were. The Cree people called it the Dance of the Spirits. That sounds really lovely... I can see it in my mind. The indigo night sky would suddenly be broken by a most majestic display of a green glow streaking and dancing with the stars..._

Euphie looked up from her journal. She looked at Lelouch with knitted eyebrows. "Can you take me to watch the Aurora someday?"

Lelouch stopped working on his Algebra homework. He smiled up at his girlfriend and half-sister indulgently. His violet eyes had a mischievous glint. "I will if you pass your English exam."

"Will we go to see the penguins?" she asked with a giggle.

He nodded. "Yes, we'll also see the penguins. What do you think of dancing under a private natural light show?"

Euphemia kissed his cheek.

"I think that will be great," she said brightly.


	9. angel

Title: Angel

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch vi Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 5. Wings

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Notes: Slightly AU. You've been warned nya~

Euphemia was reading when she felt a kiss on her forehead. She looked up with a radiant smile for her boyfriend. The dark-haired boy was out shopping all afternoon. "You're home!"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, I am."

Her eyebrows knitted tightly as she gazed at him. Blue eyes focused on the space behind him. He looked around to see what she was looking at. There was nothing there. Baffled, he couldn't help but ask. "What are you looking at?"

"I used to tell you that our family had special powers," Euphie said gravely "and you never believed me. I never thought I'd see the day..."

"What?" he prodded. Curiosity ate him. Was there something greater than the power of kings? Was there anything that can surpass his Geass?

Euphemia breathed deeply. Her smile was radiant when she said, "Lelouch, you have wings."

Indigo eyes widened. It took a few seconds for it to sink in. Thinking that it was a joke, he laughed loudly. He squeezed her hand. "That must be the product of too many self-help books. I think we should go to bed, Euphie."

She shook her head. It was rare for her to use her very serious tone. "Your wings are growing. It must be all the good stuff that you're doing that makes them grow. Have you resolved some personal issues or developed intuition? Or have you found your spiritual realization?"

Lelouch stared. Her statements were all correct. "I-I guess..."

Euphemia stared into his indigo-coloured eyes with a small smile. She realized that he was developing skills that matched his eye colour. It was a special ability of hers to see through the mundane and perceive the divine.

It turned out that Lelouch, her dark prince, was actually growing wings.

She did not mind if he did not believe her at all. Lelouch was a firm believer of science so matters of the spirit flew over his head.

"I'm helping out a lot of people," he said smilingly. That was kind of true. He was involved in the changing of a country.

"You're an angel," Euphemia replied as her wings fluttered behind her.


	10. rebel

Title: Rebel

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch vi Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia

Prompt Set: Indigo

Prompt: 10. Suspicious Behavior

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Notes: Very AU. Written to finish my claim on 7rainbowprompts in LJ.

Euphemia knew in some level that her boyfriend was up to something.

Everyone knew that Lelouch possessed an apathetic and lazy attitude that did not put his God-given intelligence to good use. He preferred to be average. Even Euphie got exasperated with him sometimes because she believed that he could do so much more with his mind.

The pink-haired girl was intrigued by the sudden burst of energy in the lazy dark-haired young man. Her blue eyes stared whenever he practically ran out of the classroom at dismissal. He would often leave after a brief kiss or a quick word. She had never seen him so excited. That definitely counted as suspicious behavior.

She did not think of connecting Lelouch to the current outbreaks of terrorists attacks or the movement of the infamous rebellion.

What she did not know should not hurt her, right?

"Are you worried about him?" Nina asked tentatively. She turned scared eyes towards their princess. "He isn't answering his cell-phone..."

Euphemia gave the slightest nod. The leisure trip to the hotel turned into a nightmare. They were captured by a bunch of terrorists who wanted to wrench Japan away from the clutches of the Britannian empire. She stayed calm because she knew that the Student Council was depending on her.

"We'll be okay," she whispered, full of conviction.

When Nina was threatened by a soldier, Euphemia stood up for her. She'd rather die than see her friends get hurt because of her. Her royal instincts kicked in. Duty first, personal matters later. Euphemia's regal carriage and cool composure seemed to intimidate even the staunchest of soldiers.

Euphemia did not let fear overwhelm her. She knew that she was walking straight into the lion's den. There was a possibility that she may never get out alive. An ironic smile slipped into her lips. She was going to show them that it would take so much more to scare a Princess of Britannia.

"Here you are, your Highness," the soldier behind her said in a taunting voice. "Your dungeon awaits."

She nodded and entered the room. The lock clicked behind her. It took all of her efforts to remind herself that she did not need a knight or a prince in a white horse to save herself as long as she stayed calm. If she was calm, she could think. She scanned the dim surroundings slowly and gasped.

Blood was splattered on the walls. Dead bodies lay on the floor. The famous general of the resistance was still holding a gun to his head. She fought back the vomit that threatened to escape her.

"Welcome Euphemia vi Britannia." A low and husky voice said.

She turned to her left to see the face that was all over the media. It was Zero, leader of the rebellion, and Britannia's sworn enemy.

Zero swept a low bow to her. He was wearing a mask that completely covered his face. An indigo-colored cape matched the rest of his outfit. She couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about the way he carried himself and the way he talked. It tugged at the edge of her mind like a faint itch.

"I've saved you from death."

Euphemia's eyes widened when Zero removed his helmet to reveal a smiling Lelouch. She stared with horror and disbelief when he held out his hand for her.

"Join me," he murmured in the same hypnotic voice "and we'll change the world together."

She reached forward with shaking fingers to take his outstretched hand.


End file.
